


Muffled Scream

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Whumptober, nino/alya as a side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: As soon as her mouth opened to scream, Chat was covering it, muffling the sound against his hand as Ladybug covered her ears.





	Muffled Scream

**Author's Note:**

> placed in future , highschool

Overtime battles with Hawkmoth had gotten harder and harder. His villains were stronger, his attacks worse. It was also a lot harder now that he knew the identities to all other heroes. This made it quite impossible for Ladybug and Chat Noir to call them for help. Seeing as they couldn’t get a hand without being put in danger, the two found themselves faced with work galore. 

Today’s akuma hit was one of the worse since Miracle Queen hit. Though she has probably managed to be the worst villain produced (maybe it was just because of all the things that happened that played straight into Hawkmoth’s hands), this one was beginning to look like a close third (Hero’s Day wasn’t exactly a hit, either). Her name was still unknown to the two because for some reason she was convinced names led to power.

Which also happened to be her power. 

Anytime this woman said anyone’s name, they were put under her complete control. It didn’t matter if they heard it or not. Alas, saying Ladybug or Chat Noir didn’t work just because those were disguises. They weren’t actual names. At the moment they were hidden, trying to plan out their next move from where they sat. It seemed she could bring hostages to her at given moments, not to mention she had all of the other miraculous holders already bowing down to her. 

“I say we go in. They have no power, and even if they get hurt then-”

“We can’t.” Ladybug scanned around. “If she manages to get one of them hurt, I can fix it. But she can threaten worse than injury. Under her command, they could end up dead. The Lucky Charm can’t reverse death, Chat.” 

The cat stared at her before looking toward the Eiffel Tower. It was the main stage of akumas, so of course she was hiding out there. “Do you really think she would do that? Have them...have them jump off or something? Hawkmoth wouldn’t let her kill them. They’re still children, even if they’re in highschool.”

Ladybug followed his eyes, blue eyes fixing on where she could just barely make out the shapes of Nino and Alya. Even under control the two seemed fixated on one another, holding hands as they looked out for the heroes. The thought that Hawkmoth would let the woman kill teens was worrying, yet for some reason, even if she was the one who pointed it out, Ladybug doubted that he would do that. Hawkmoth has had the power to kill for years now, but he hasn’t taken the chance. 

Soon the two were whispering plans. It was going to go smooth, hopefully, but then something tugged in the back of her head. 

_Marinette Dupain-cheng._

No. 

_Marinette Dupain-cheng. Come to me._

Her eyes seemed to grow cloudy, though she tried to fight it. Concern showed on Chat’s face as she quieted from what she had been saying. “My Lady?” He asked, reaching a gloved hand to her. As soon as it touched the voice disappeared, and she seemed to gasp for a breath. 

“She knows.” She found a name to call. It seemed that the woman would call for everyone in that class, probably hoping that Ladybug and Chat would be in it. After all it was easier to call on friends than strangers. “She’s calling me Chat she-”

_Marinette Dupain-cheng._

Again. 

Again. 

As soon as her mouth opened to scream, Chat was covering it, muffling the sound against his hand as Ladybug covered her ears. Again, at the touches, it was gone. That gave her an idea. Now she understood why Alya and Nino had yet to let go of each other’s hands. It wasn’t that they were under control and in love, it was that they were pretending and hoping that they caught on. Once Chat let her go and she heard the voice, Ladybug threw her hand out, holding his. Before Chat could give some kind of jokey remark, she shook her head. 

“If we touch someone we trust, we can’t hear her. It’s confusing, but whatever works. That much be why Alya and Nino are holding hands. They’re giving us help even out of costume.” With that, the two continued planning, and once that had a solid one in place put it to action.


End file.
